


A stormy night

by xehzee



Series: empty words [10]
Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Urination, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: The girl didn't react. She just stood there, watching both men with intensity. A smile, a little too warm, a little too happy. And then she laughed too.





	A stormy night

Two silhouettes walked the lonesome road. In the dead of the night few, if any, person dared to roam about this part of the city. Rumor has it that even the cops refused to watch this street, mostly because of the fear of danger such a place brought to people.

But that was a lie. Cops never showed up because of the deal between the forces and the Yakuza.

In any case, that wasn't of importance. The night was young and free, certainly there could be some fun to be found.

One of the people shove the other down the sidewalk. 

“Oi, what you're thinking? Didn't you say tonight's free? Stop thinking and let’s get to the bar already!”

The man laughed, startled out of his thoughts. His friend was right, tonight was the day. No more responsibilities now, with his spot secured in the _ family _. Even then, he couldn't help feeling he hadn't done enough. Pickpocketing and facing a couple tugs every now and then, was that enough to join the mafia? It wasn't a big deal, of course, he didn't have nothing to prove. Yet. But the time would come when he would have to.

That was all a lie.

The truth was, he felt this itch, this _ need _ to show his strength, his determination. Anything he could do back then, he'll do it better, including killing. The thing is, he had never killed anyone. Sent them gravely injured to a hospital bed, yes, leaving some assholes bleeding to death in the street, sure, but never ever _ killed _ someone, anyone, with his two bare hands. That was going to change today.

Tonight was _ the night _.

“I know what I said!” he tested the waters, “But, man, do we really have to be quiet and live this fake “peaceful citizen” façade? I dunno, I'd rather put these hands to use already, y'kno?”

The friend stopped in his tracks. The weak light from the streetlamps illuminated his features, and he saw it there. The beginning of a wicked smile, bloodthirst glimmering in his eyes. He was in the right company after all.

“Well, you're right. Let's have some fun beating the shit of a poor bastard. Sounds better than to go get wasted at a piss bar anyway.”

If that's his new friend idea of fun, who was he to say no? It was an open invitation from a colleague, something to enjoy fully being his _ first time _ and all.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

The alley was eerie. Rumor said there was a tough guy beating the shit out of any who’d dared to walk by. But no one was invincible and surely this guy had never met the best of the east ward. This was a golden opportunity, an unmissable chance. Though his companion didn't appear particularly excited.

“You sure this’ the right way? Looks abandoned.”

“Are you getting cold feet? If you’re gon’ leave do it now, don't waste my time.” It was probably too harsh language to use with a senior but he didn't care. His bloodthirst wouldn't be satiated until he killed that fucker. With the challenge on the table, any other grunt or passerby seemed unworthy.

“I didn't say that! Man, you’re gonna be a difficult one, aren’t ya? Well, doesn’t matter as long as you use your fists as you do your dirty mouth.” He sighed, already done with the other’s attitude. “Lucky bastard, I can't see why the boss chose you.”

Of course not, nobody else seemed to understand the reasons behind his recruitment. But he knew and that was enough.

“My good looks, probably.”

His partner laughed, albeit weakly, and was about to reply when something caught his eye.

No, not _ something, _someone.

The lights ended just right behind the silhouette, giving it a shadow that looked otherworldly, sinister. Almost looking like a… creature. Neither men could pinpoint the form. A drizzle began to fall, damping the streets and darkening the night sky further, if such a thing was possible.

The _ thing _was crouching, tearing apart something on the road. The wet sounds gave the impression of cutting meat. The younger remembered from his days working as a butcher.

“Oi, asshole,” said the newbie, too loud for anyone’s comfort, “the fuck are you doing there? Hey!”

But the person didn’t even flinch, too busy with their task. This time, the senior decided to step in.

“Hey, bastard! Didn't you hear? Are you deaf or what?”

Finally, the person stood up, signaling the lie the shadows gave just a few seconds ago. When it turned completely, and with the help of a lighting at the right time, they realized it was just a little girl. A really pretty one, albeit dirty and wearing ragged clothes.

The rookie laughed. He laughed at her and at the fear he let envelop him for even just a fraction of a second. She was nothing, surely just a tramp.

“Hey kid, what the fuck? Don’t you have to be home now? It is preeeetty late.” He laughed and laughed, clutching his sides with every spoken word.

The girl didn't react. She just stood there, watching both men with intensity. Then, a smile, a little too warm, a little _ too _ happy. And then she laughed too.

They both laughed, each one stirring the other, until they got on the older man’s nerves. He yelled as loud as he could.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DIMWITS!”

The rookie stopped, but the girl only laughed harder. The senior didn't have patience with kids and not beating the shit out of this one was proving a rather difficult task. He tried again.

“Shut up.” Nothing. The girl dismissed him turning around swiftly, mimicking his companion at clutching her stomach. The man gritted his teeth, seeing red of anger. “Shut up. Shut up. _ Shut up. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, YOU INSOLENT TRASH!” _

But of course she didn't, the sound of the rain and the thunder and her laugh too loud to even hearing the man’s words. Irritated, the man took a step closer, stopping suddenly and staring at the rookie.

“Oi, you. You wanted to taste death? Prove your determination with that slut.”

The rookie startled. Sure, he wanted to kill someone, _ anyone _, but a kid seemed like going too far. Or that is what he would think were he not as excited on the prospect as he was.

“A kid, huh?” He took a step further, cracking his neck and knuckles, reading himself with a fighting stance. “Sounds good to me. Let’s call it _ warm-up _.”

The other chuckled. “What’s best to you, I suppose. But don’t make too much noise, I don’t want the neighbors calling the cops. Boss wouldn't like the attention.”

“Done.” He said with certainty, approaching the unsuspecting girl with fast steps.

The girl was bent, the laughter quieter now. He threw the first punch, hitting the girl right on her face. She fell, and what he first thought was a wail turned to a sing-song laughter, somehow sweeter and playful.

“What the fuck?” He shivered, a bad feeling crawling all over his body. Then, he snapped out of it, muttering under his breath, “it’s just a damn kid.”

He then kicked her side, throwing her towards the wall, unrelenting. The thirst he felt before returned full force, his _ determination _ sending shudders all over his body, his excitement obvious in the delight of violence. He kicked her once, twice, enough times to lose count. When he finally stopped, the girl was a shivering mess on the cold, damp floor.

“That’s what ungrateful children deserve. Shoulda go back when that guy told ya to, huh?” The rookie said out of breath, waiting for a response from the bleeding body below him.

And the girl did response, but not by crying or _ begging _ him to kill her, to release her pain, as he hoped she would.

No, she didn't do any of that. Instead, she laughed, so much until a coughing fit left her breathless yet again. That didn't stop her from moving though. The girl extended a hand, reaching for something hidden behind the lone trash bin in the alley.

“Pitiful”, the other man said, watching the whole ordeal from afar. He kicked a can and hit the girl's legs, but she ignored the pain completely.

That gesture, or lack thereof, alone was enough to make his blood boil. He weighed his options, albeit not for long to be called thoughtful. He could go and finish her off in that instant, or have his way with her before letting his partner kill her. Either way, no one would come anymore, the weather worsening by the minute. No one would know what happened there until the next morning, given that there were no prying eyes from the neighboring buildings.

“Hey, isn’t getting too ugly out here? Shall we wrap this up?” The rookie asked.

Another bolt, showing the motionless girl laid on the floor.

“Nah, let’s have some fun.” He said, his wicked smile stirring something on the younger, something equally twisted.

Both men approached, but as they got closer they could see something wrong. The girl wasn’t moving. At all. Probably wasn’t breathing anymore; in the shadows surrounding them, they couldn’t be sure.

“Oi, go check her out. It won’t be fun if she’s dead already”, said the senior, motioning for the other to check on the body. The rookie only nodded.

Another lightning, this one finally cutting off the electricity. With the faint light from the streetlamps gone, the senior couldn’t discern the view in front of him, even less with the sudden downpour breaking from the sky.

A minute went by, too slow, too noisy, too wet.

“Tch. What’s taking so long, newbie? Get your ass here already!”

No reply came, the alley seemingly too narrow now, too quiet.

“Oi! Goddammit, can’t you do one thing right?” Then, he marched over, the lightning coming more frequent, fast and unyielding, “Oi!” until he saw him crouching in front, thanks to another bolt of light, “Oi! I’m talking to ya, can’t hear me or what?”

The rookie refused to turn, too entranced on something ahead. Or so he thought. He grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up to shout at his face, _ how dare he disobey him _.

“Oi, bastard, if she’s dead leave her alread-”

The next lightning hit the ground, and it revealed the smashed skull of his companion. The cold sensation of the raindrops was replaced with warmth, a steady trickle of the man’s blood. His features were a mix of fear and something else he couldn’t place. Was that twist on his mouth, teeth falling and lips open and bleeding, a fucking smile?

The heavy rain became a drizzle, and for the first time that night he prayed the lights went on, or the cops showed up. The shape of the skull was deformed. That _ work _ couldn’t have been the hand of a person. Only a monster could have done that. A terrifyingly big monster. Was this what the others talked about, when they mentioned the unbeatable force of the mysterious _ guy _? 

It couldn’t be, plain and simple.

A laugh broke in the shadows. Sweet, but laced with manic tendencies.

IT couldn’t be.

“Hey, mister.” 

He couldn’t believe it. Had they done wrong in beating that girl? Was this the doing of her guardian? Or was she herself part of a gang? But, then why they didn't see anyone there?

So many questions came to mind at the same time, his brain racking for logic and something to keep him grounded, so as he wouldn’t just faint and drop in the dirty asphalt.

“Mi~ste~r!” the girl’s laughing echoed off the walls.

The steps sounded closer and closer, the rain stopping completely. A calm before the storm.

“If I had known you guys wanted to _ play _, I’d have taken this sooner!”

A final laugh, his mind conceded, before the lights returned and he saw her, standing right there in front of him, waving a glowing… shovel? _ Something _, too heavy a kid her size shouldn't be able to handle, even less with only one hand. 

“My grandma and I _ play _ all the time! I didn’t think someone else would want to _ play _ with me. This is so much fun!”

She was bloody all over, but there wasn’t a sign of pain on her face, just a big smile and bright, excited eyes. The blood wasn’t hers, it was obvious now. And she was looking forward for what was about to come.

“Hey, mister!” she smiled innocently. Happy. “I’m ready. _Let’s_ _have fun!_”

The shadow on the walls gave the impression of the girl having ears and a tail. Like a gigantic beast. A wolf. Her long hair swayed with the strength of her arms, the shovel falling with unnatural force. The man gulped, tears falling and piss wetting his already soaking pants.

He wasn’t in on playing that kind of games.

* * *

_ “...around 4:00 pm. The officers arrived at the scene only to find, not one, but three bodies in the alleyway, all presumed males. The police said they will not be giving more information until the forensic team perform its investigation, given that the battered state of the bodies had not allowed recognition of the victims. Neighbors of the zone of the attack say it could have been the doings of a beast of some sort, since some of them could hear a howl; also, given the state of the clothes the men were wearing the attack could not have been made by a human. No further comment came from the officers at the zone. In other news…” _


End file.
